Wedding Plans
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to The Engagement. Anna tries to book the site of her & Elsa's wedding, the park where they met at, but when it turns out that the park has two other events booked, what would she do? And would Elsa accept her wedding theme?


**AN: Here's my contribution to the Frozen New Year fics and serves as a sequel to The Engagement as this installment deals with the wedding plans and ringing in the New Year in the process. As usual, I own nothing from the Frozen brand &amp; or any of the brands mentioned herein.**

Anna sighed, mulling over plans and making sure that the park was reserved for the occasion. The park had a signifiance to her &amp; Elsa, the two having met in that park as kids and as Anna recalled, the meeting would have been rather adorable, that is, if Elsa hadn't been crying over her favorite doll been taken away during said meeting. She really should have listened to Elsa and hired a wedding planner for this but Anna insisted she plan the wedding herself, having worked as a wedding planner before but it was clear her planning skills needed the work when it came to planning her own wedding.

Discussions about planning said wedding came about during Christmas as after Elsa proposed to Anna, they began discussing the plans immediately for it on Christmas Day. Elsa wanted to have a wedding planner hired but Anna had insisted on planning it herself, saying she knows a great deal about planning weddings as her previous job was as a wedding planner. Thus, Anna was stuck on the couch as her work had no engagements or events to cater for and was trying to figure out if the park had been booked for previous events. She had the greatest idea for the wedding theme: Anna loved Summer while Elsa's favorite was Winter so if she played the bride while Elsa was the groom, the carpet would be green but Elsa would stand on a white carpet on the stage. It would be like Summer &amp; Winter joining as one as Anna had planned to take Elsa's last name of Frost, enough to the point where she changed her catering business cards to read "Anna Frost". It was nothing no wedding planner could ever plan, not even a professional one. Suddenly, the phone rang and Anna picked it up.

"Hello?" she inquired.

"Is this Anna Summers?" the booking agent asked in clarification.

"Yes. Well it's soon to be Anna Frost", Anna clarified.

"Okay. Listen, we have two prior bookings for the park for a corporate event and a New Year celebration but we can get you in after the New Year. Sound fine for you?" he asked. Anna hestiated for a second upon hearing this and what's more, she wondered about Elsa's reaction about this as she had explictly told Anna she wanted to be married to bring in The New Year but, usually plans have to be changed and Elsa was in the booth, doing voiceover for various projects so it shouldn't be a hassle, right?

"Sure, I think that will work perfectly", Anna said, again hestiating while fiddling with her engagement ring. Ooooh, she was going to be in a heap of trouble when Elsa got home for her bookings and just at that moment, the door to the apartment opened and Elsa's voice flowed through to the room.

"Honey! I'm home!" she called. "Anna? Snowflake? Baby?"

"In here, darling!" No sooner than she spoke than Anna found herself being pinned downward to the couch and showered in kisses from Elsa. "Elsa, save it for the honeymoon!" Anna joked as she tried to fend off Elsa's roaming mouth, trying to find another spot to kiss.

"Were you able to get the park booked?" Elsa asked, brows furrowing. Anna knew that look.

"About that", she stopped short.

"About what? Anna, what's going on here?" Elsa noticed that Anna seemed rather hestiant about telling her what transpired over the phone. Anna sighed and gathered her courage because they had talked about honesty if they were going to take the next step together.

"Well, I called the booking agent to inquire if we could get a booking for the park and he said that we could but there's a catch to it", Anna again stopped, fearing Elsa's reaction.

"What's the catch, Anna?"

"He said that there's two people ahead of us. Corporate events usually get top priority for bookings, and there's also a New Year's celebration looking to use the park for that. I went ahead and got us the park AFTER the New Year stuff, seeing as how there weren't any other options. I know you wanted to be married in the New Year, Elsa", Anna said regretfully. Elsa looked in her direction.

"Anna, I'm not mad but I am a little disappointed in the fact you didn't ask for other options or consult me beforehand", Elsa said, hands on her hips like a parent would when punishing a child. Anna gulped when the realization that she went behind Elsa's back without talking about it first sinked in. Only problem was Elsa was at her bookings and the booths were soundproof, plus it was either now or never with the booking agent on the phone when he had called that afternoon. Anna looked at Elsa but she had that stare in her eyes that renedered her unable to speak and whenever she got that look, Anna knew that she was in big time trouble but she figured that she could try reasoning with her anyway, explaining that the booking agent had said there was limited bookings after the option she took because of the corporate meetings. Elsa took her explanation but said that in the future, she should consult her first before making those kinds of decisions. Next step was to tell her of the wedding theme and secretly hope that Elsa would agree with it because pitching to Elsa was like pitching to the sharks on Shark Tank. Elsa had told her she would accept Anna's theme but that didn't mean she couldn't make some suggestions to it.

"The wedding theme I came up with was like a merging of our favorite seasons of the year: Summer and Winter", Anna said and stopped to wait for Elsa's approval.

"I like it so far", Elsa said and motioned for Anna to continue.

"Depending on who's playing the bride &amp; groom, I figured we could have the carpet match whoever it is. Like if it's me, it could be green and if it's you, it could be blue", Anna paused again.

"Elaborate further, please", Elsa said, wishing to know what Anna met.

"Okay, if I was the bride, the carpet would be green on the walkway and the area where the groom would stand have a blue carpet to represnet you &amp; vice versa", Anna again paused, waiting for Elsa's critque.

"Anna, sweetheart, it's a nice idea but we're getting married outside in a park, not in a church", Elsa said but seeing Anna's dejected expression, she tried a different approach. "There's a little gazebo at one part of the park, we can cover my part blue and just have you walk in on the grass", she offered.

"I like that idea", Anna said.

The two than rang in 2015, with plans to marry the next weekend after.

**AN: I know, it seemed New Year's got only two mentions but I wanted to focus more on the wedding plans rather than their actual celebration of it. Expect the next installment at some point this month. R&amp;R &amp; again, Happy New Year!**


End file.
